Emma White
Bio Emma was born and raised in a floating brothel where her mother and her “friends” raised her and kept her from harm. Her last name is all that was known of her father; white and strong, just as she was. But as time continued and Emma came of age, she was forced into the business as well. Her first time was with a young steward from Spain whose captain wanted him to become a man like the rest of the crew. He was the first of many, but his face was the only one she would remember in the sea of one-timers and oldmen. She was a slave on the water and many women jumped into its icy embrace than to spend another day on the ship with another man. But for her and the others who waited, their patience was rewarded as a pirate vessel came aboard and freed the women. Emma saw a fierce, red-haired woman barking orders and leading the raiding party; it was the first time she ever saw a woman take charge of her own life. She pledged her life to her and would stay at her side and that was the story of how Emma became Captain Perry's First-Mate. Under the Black Banner Emma knew she was never a fighter, but a lover in her heart as it was all that she knew how to do. But under the careful tutoring of her captain, Emma soon learned how to defend herself well from any unwanted attention. Thankfully she never had to use it while sailing under Perry's banner as the Captain has demanded that no one was to touch Emma or they would their Captain's harsh wrath. But as time went on, Emma and her Captain developed a bond that went beyond simply Captain and First-Mate. During their time alone, Emma thanked her guardian and savior in all the ways she knew how. Her Captain not only accepted her advances but also showed her a thing or two that Emma never knew they could do together. It was forbidden love, but according to her beautiful Captain; there was no such thing in a perfect world. So many can imagine Emma's heartbreak when she watched her Captain being taken away in chains as Emma was rowed away in a longboat. She shed many tears in the privacy of her Captain's vacant quarters and vowed she would fight tooth and nail to see her again. With a vote cast among the crew and a new Activity Captain in place, Emma now begins her fight to save the woman who once saved her. Appearances * Under the Black Banner (Support) Facts *Emma is bi-racial as her father is Italian and her mother was from Spain. *Emma's mother gave birth to four children before giving birth to Emma. The first three were sons, whom the ship's captain sold off to another slave ship. *Even after meeting Captain Perry, Emma still has fun sleeping around to the point she slept with every ethnic group (both male and female) that traveled and/or lived in the Carribean. *The cameo necklace that Emma wears is a gift from Captain Perry. It features a white skeleton dressed in a victorian style wig.